underworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Monastery
The Monastery is the home and prison of Andreas Tanis. He was banished from the Vampire Coven sometime in the 1700's. History Once a place of religious worship, this abandoned mountain abode served a different purpose to the Coven in the late 17th Century. On the orders of Vampire Elder Viktor, it was turned into a place of exile for the Vampire historian Andreas Tanis. Three centuries later, it has changed again, having become Tanis's den of revelry and place of business with the Coven's enemies, the Lycans, sporting defenses, such as a trio of chained savage Lycans and a trap door into the winding catacombs that comprise the monastery's lower levels. Inside the monastery, Tanis somehow created ultraviolet ammunition, which he traded to the Lycans, particularly their leader, Lucian and also did business with Alexander Corvinus and his Cleaners. ''Underworld: Evolution'' In 2003, after the fall of the Ördögház and the death of two of the Elders, Selene and Michael fight their way inside in order to question Tanis. There, Selene discover Tanis' two lovers, Grushenka and Olga. Tanis is "persuaded" and revealed the reason why Selene's family was killed: Her father had build William's prison and only she knew its location, meaning Marcus Corvinus, William's twin brother wanted her blood memories. After the couple depart, the last surviving Elder, Marcus, now a hybrid, in the quest to free his brother, confronts Tanis before he too can flee, and drinks his blood to obtain his memories in order to find where he sent Selene and Michael. Is unknown if Marcus also destroyed the Monastery just as he destroyed Ördögház. Rooms As the name implies, the monastery is an ancient, abandoned dwelling once used by monks and priests, who lived cloistered lives that were dedicated to religious worship. The front of the building has a cross looking shape, which is safe to assume that it is a old Christian monastery. As with many places such as this, is located far away from the city and modern society. How the Vampires took possession of this place is unknown, but it was likely not difficult seeing how the monks could had been easily dispatched and would have shown little resistance. After Tanis was banished to this place, and began to secretly trade with both Alexander and Lucian, the old building has gained several improvements in his security and accommodations. The entrance was encircled with gates and fences and several warning boards to keep intruders away, movement sensors were installed, which triggers an silent alarm, and security cameras that could have access from the inside by Tanis himself. If an unwelcome guest arrived, Tanis could activate well-hidden traps that would catch them and lead them straight to his personal Lycan bodyguards and/or he could open other trap doors releasing said Lycans into the invaders. Main Chamber This chamber was likely the chapel where the priests once used to pray in. Tanis has changed the place by adding his own decorations such as giant beds, where he would "entertain" his Vampire concubines, curtains, and candles to illuminate the place. However, much of the old building still remained, renascence Christian paintings were still visible on its walls and statues of old Catholic Saints were still intact. Tanis also had a small wardrobe for clothes, a weapons rack, containing both Silver and UV ammunition, as well handguns, shurikens and crossbows, which was all covered by a blanket. There was also small wine rack on the corner wall to store his drinks. Office Area Right next to the Chamber entrance, there was the Office Area, where Tanis kept his books, scrolls with ancient recordings of when he served Viktor as his historian. Another weapons rack was placed here, containing also several handguns as well UV ammunition. The decoration is rather similar to the Main Chamber, but also contains bookshelves, a few tables, chairs and chandeliers. Hallways The hallways are the long corridors inside the building that connects all the rooms of the monastery. Made of stone bricks and floors lit by white pillar candles to provide some illumination. Some seem to have uncovered windows, which could mean that Tanis and his companions remained in their chamber during daytime, to avoid being burned by sunlight. The hallways have several barrels that could have contained food, drinks or other items, they could also have belonged to the monks that once lived in the monastery, or are supplies crates brought for Tanis by Lucian and/or Alexander when they trade. Some of the hallways also have statues of Christian saints lined along the walls and a circular design on the floors. Catacombs The catacombs were the place where Tanis kept his Lycan guards. It's unknown if it was built before Tanis moved in. This place was connected by several tunnels, rather small for a person to comfortably walk on, but perfect for Lycans to move around seeing how it's easier for them to walk on all four limbs. The Lycans were chained, however, making it difficult for them to escape the catacombs or the property itself as well to enter into the building. Stairs that would facilitate the access from the inside, likely for Tanis that would feed them from time to time or simply get rid of dead bodies, seeing how the place was covered in bones and human remains. Its uncertain why Lycans would have agreed to live in such conditions, however, it is quite possible that these were actually 1st generation Werewolves, since Lucian once had control over the species and they wouldn't mind to live like animals or to be working for a Vampire. Gallery Monastery Cross.jpeg|The entrance to the monastery Tanis (Evolution).jpg|Tanis in the main chamber Underworld evolution1.jpg|One of the tunnels on the periphery of the monastery F 102469.jpg 00004.png|A hallway Underworld_-_Evolution_(2006).mp4_snapshot_00.49.20_-2017.09.13_08.52.53-.jpg|Tanis's wardrobe Underworld_-_Evolution_(2006).mp4_snapshot_00.57.49_-2017.09.13_09.05.14-.jpg Underworld_-_Evolution_(2006).mp4_snapshot_00.43.54_-2017.09.13_22.28.18-.jpg Underworld_-_Evolution_(2006).mp4_snapshot_00.45.22_-2017.09.13_22.28.48-.jpg Underworld_-_Evolution_(2006).mp4_snapshot_00.48.19_-2017.09.13_22.31.15-.jpg Lucianmemory.jpg|An office area fr:Monastère Category:Locations Category:Evolution locations